


A Fault In The Code

by halogenmoonlight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, No Lube, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, excessive force, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenmoonlight/pseuds/halogenmoonlight
Summary: While on a mission to do some Emergency Sluething, Sonic finds things taking a sudden turn for the worst.





	A Fault In The Code

The blue blur let a small grin creep up his face, as he sped past one of the many, but very clueless, soldiers of G.U.N's facility. Normally, he wasn't big on sneaking around, he was almost exclusively, loud and proud with his attack plans. However Sonic was tiny and quick, and he had taken the advice of his wonderful bat-pal that moving quick enough could almost make him invisible. If someone wasn't looking for him to move, then they couldn't keep up with him fast enough to spy him.

This stuff was normally more of the bats business anyway, buuut, she had requested for Mobius's hero to go sneaking around for her. From what Sonic could guess was most likely the truth coming from Rouge who claimed: There was an agent at G.U.N in the engineering department that was acting quite shady. The bat had wanted to catch him herself but when she'd been snooping around, she quickly learned she had made some crucial mistake with his schedules and got caught., The Commander and everyone else was now keeping quite an eye on her... so she had asked Sonic to do some snooping for her. As a friend of the commander, he was more than able to draw suspicion away from him, and he wasn't who they were looking for. He hadn't even run into anyone yet, so he wasn't in need of a bad cover-up story or anything of the sorts.

The blue blur skidded to a halt, he frowned tapping the tiny earpiece positioned in his ear,

" Blue, to base do you copy?" He quizzed, tapping his foot rather impatiently while he awaited the female agent to respond.

" Copy, you're in the right location! Wait to go blue! Now bust in." Sonic smirked, a little leaning over, he examined where exactly he had stopped. A small metal doorway, secured only by a locked keypad was all that stood in front of him. He'd be lying if it wasn't at least a little bit of a familiar sight to him by now, but he shrugged, pulling out a small slip of paper from his back quills and entering the code written on him.

Rouge had made sure to watch this guy enough to at least get his code. When the keypad, gave off a green hue and the doors slid open, he wondered why the guy hadn't even bothered changing his code.

Whatever the case, Sonic waltzed inside ready to do some sleuthing as the metallic doors shut behind him, a small beep emitting from it. He huffed a little, damn he really hated advanced tech sometimes. The blue hero looked around, surveying the area. It wasn't much, it was a thin storage closet almost... there were a few machine parts here and there but really caught his eyes was a familiar hue of crimson towards the back.

Sonic let his face contort into a frown as he approached the color, it was no mistake familiar it was the same bloody crimson as Shadow's quills. He let himself walk closer, stopping in front of the red mesh he'd spied in the distance, the room wasn't exactly well lit either, one dim light bulb that was blinking in and out of existence was the only solace he had in investigating in here.

Despite this Sonic could more than clearly understand what he had found, a pile of what looked like about five copies exactly identical to the ultimate asshole. Their colors were almost like a spitting image, but when he reached down his hand to feel one of them, he was met with a cool sensation instead of warm fur underneath his hand.

" Chaos... are these some of those old androids?" Sonic let his ears fold a bit thinking about it. Rouge had mentioned that mess to him once but he had assumed all of those power clones had been destroyed a long time ago, perhaps someone at G.U.N had gone rogue and decided to make copies? Or someone was planning on weaponizing them... either way it looked nasty.

Sonic tapped his microphone again, a screeching static was all he received in response. He yelled and lifted his hands up to his ear, rubbing it a bit after promptly yanking the microphone and earpiece out.

Letting out a low growl he tucked it in his back quills, there must've been bad interference in here or something of the likes.

Sonic shrugged it off, he'd just go and tell Rouge personally what he saw and he figured something would be done. The only issue with that was, a cold sensation had already wrapped itself around the hero's wrists. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced over. The shadow copy was looking up at him, a pair of bright tangerine eyes stared at him, glowing in the darkness. They contrasted to the ruby red he was familiar with and he swallowed a bit but he smiled. He would be okay with a little fight, or so he had told himself before another cold ripped through his other arm, and then he felt two more cold claws grab into his legs. Sonics eyes widened a little worried, four androids were looking up at him, their hands digging bruises into the poor hero. The androids pulled on him hard, and Sonic let out a loud cry finally losing his balance. 

The pain began to overtake his body, as he let out a few short breathes from the impact. The hero writhed underneath the four androids but they kept a weighted grip on his limbs. Emerald greens, glanced over at a pair of the bright oranges again. One of the androids shifted his hands off of his right wrist, only for another to just as quickly take hold of it.

He groaned annoyed sure, but the initial android seemed to be radiating smugness, despite an announced frown on its face as it walked over to the blue blur. That was big shadow energy for you. The android looked at him, before unveiling its neither region to the hero. Sonic's eyes widened freezing to the cock that now dangled in front of him. These things were life like for sure— while he'd never seen the real Shadows dick personally he wondered for a moment about it. Before he even had the chance to make a smart quip, a pair of freezing cold hands gripped the top of his head slamming him onto the hard floor beneath the blue hero. Sonic let out a loud cry of pain, the android seizing the opportunity leaned forward, thrusting into the hero's mouth, Sonic's protests just became muffled speech underneath the mesh of artificial flesh.

The blue blur felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up at the android wide-eyed, the artificial gave him a glance before its hands wrapped around the back of his head again. A muffled whine was all he could muster out before he felt the cock coating his mouth, and poking at the back of his throat. He tried to choke, but the android didn't budge, it merely tightened its grip on the blue blur. He froze horrified, he had never been in a situation like this before, he considered biting it but what if it was just oil and wires...he could shock himself to death quite easily. He shut his eyes attempting to regain his sense of dignity among other things and whined, he pressed his lips over the cock as much as he could to move it up and down in his mouth, he let his tongue drape underneath the shaft of the android, although the flesh was still rather cold, he felt himself heat up more... Chaos knows he just felt incredibly disgusting doing all this. The android, glanced down at the fearful hero, it still continuing in thrusting itself down the Mobians throat. Sonic froze seeming to understand he wanted it to continue.

'Rouge please get me out of this,' he albeit hesitantly, continued lapping his tongue around the others shaft. He'd never fallen victim to something so indecent before in his life... The swollen flesh was an unusual sensation to him, the way it moved, tasted, and it dripped beads of a liquid that tasted rather salty.

The blue hero stayed like that for quite some time, occasionally he'd lick different spots, and occasionally the android would grip his head in an effort to angle him. As if some silent reminder of who was really in control here.

He felt two pairs of hands grab at his legs, a glance down, and an attempt to look over the android, whose, cock still kept his smart mouth busy, revealed two of the shadows from earlier forcefully spreading his legs apart. He let out a small cry from the force only for his quills to be pulled forward by the android who mounted him.

A cold tingle hit him like a light, he could feel the swollen flesh peaking at his asshole, he whined loudly only for the dick in his mouth to thrust further into him, forcing him to choke and shut up. He couldn't keep doing this. Surely they weren't going to—

Sonic could've sighed in relief when the android at his rear backed away, only to fail to suppress a shout when he felt something definitely smaller enter him...

The androids fingers were cold, and they jammed into him almost robotically which he supposed would've made perfect sense given what they were. He struggled a little, groaning, and trying his best to push the androids off of him, but... there were four of them and one of him. Shadow himself was strong enough on his own, he couldn't take four of shadow, and if these things really shared his power...

He was quite literally fucked. Still, he refused to let himself relax and take it, but he felt a sharp pain in his rear. The artificial fingers wasted no time, stretching him, he could feel his insides twisting in a scissoring motion. There was a subtle pool of heat pooling in his insides, from the slight stimulation he was receiving. He hadn't felt a sensation quite like it, before, so he merely whined into swollen flesh that pushed deeper down his throat.

The third android, looked over at him, he shifted a hand away from his wrists, but he kept a firm hold with one hand, the other deciding to travel to a rather low, location. The blue hedgehog shut his eyes, a whine trying to come out of his throat, as he struggled to repress his shudder from the sensation of the cold hand against his dick, he wasn't exactly even erect, but he could feel blood swelling to his crotch, and quickly. It wasn't a bad feeling... no, it wasn't a bad feeling at all, it was rather a pleasant one? One he perhaps may have wanted to feel under the right person.... and not being used by four looks alike's to Shadow.

He tried to let out a low groan, as the hand begin to ever so gently, touch his shaft, it wasn't a squeeze or anything, these things weren't kind enough for that, it was more like one of the cold fingers were tracing up and down his flesh, delicately, yet teasingly. Sonic tilted his head forward leaning into the first androids dick as he sucked on the flesh, in an effort to suppress his noises. Regardless he was certain all the androids heard his muffled pleas loud and all too clear. His jaw was getting sore if he was being honest, he wasn't exactly doing all the work his head was still being guided in this awful journey.

The blue hero arched his back, to a sudden wave of euphoria, this time he made no effort to hold back a loud moan, the vibration causing the dick in his mouth to twitch a little more, the two fingers had been doing more than just stretching him it seemed. His body became very hot very quickly, between the sensations of the light touches on his cock, to the fingers ramming up his ass. The blue blur felt his head getting pleasure fogged from all the new sensations overtaking him, the overstimulation allowing for him to send the vibrations from his body, as he shuddered and curved his mouth around the flesh he continued sucking on, as the fingers rammed in and out of his tightened flesh.

He felt the digits leave, and he couldn't help letting out an audible shudder to the feeling of being empty, his body wanted to be filled, and his cock was throbbing from the stimulation. Only for something much bigger to poke itself at his entrance, his eyes widened a little, the android on top seeming to notice his fear slammed his cock further down his throat. He felt pain twinge the back of his maw to the force, it didn't compare to the force in his rear, it took all his self-control not to bite the flesh in his mouth as he let out a loud scream, the pain really hurt. Entry wasn't easy, he had hoped the android would've at least took it decently slow, instead, it seemed to favor going full thrust into his asshole.  
It stung, badly, the hedgehog could feel tears forming in his eyes as the second androids cock pushed through his tight hole... he could feel the ring of flesh squeezing around it, as it went deeper into him.

Sonic felt butterflies hit in his chest every deep thrust he received, he just loved feeling something deep inside him, the sensation so alien but so certain. He let himself relax into the sensation, letting out the occasional moans, and pleased hums as he let the first android guide his jaw into swallowing its cock. The vibrations most certainly helping drawl out what seemed all too real of a realistic copy of juices. He would relax, locking his eyes on at the top android only losing his composure to the really deep thrusts. Despite this not being his decision every time some part of his brain just screamed for it to go deeper and hit that spot he liked so much... he The euphoria was becoming far too much to bear for the hedgehog beneath the androids control, his brain was a pleasure fogged mess as his muffled drawn-out slurs and whines continued to never breakthrough the others dick in his mouth. A third of the trio had started to wrap its cold hands around his shaft, the sensation contrasting against his warm needy flesh was enough to make him shudder on his own. While the fourth one kept his body pinned back

They guided him almost mechanically, fucking him, using him. His over stimulation continued, but it was a nice wave to ride on, he felt so good, he let his eyes shut halfway, he didn't have to move his body at all to receive anything, and he clearly wasn't escaping.

Damn these sensations had no right to feel this good.

He felt his back arch, as one of the androids gripped his thighs and forced itself in particular harder, he let out a loud cry against the swollen flesh, before feeling his hips buck up. The blue hero froze, his hands and body struggled under his captor's grips as he shuddered and convulsed.

" Pleeease..." he tried to muffle out the words unhearable from the mixture of being fucked stupid by androids, and by the cock still present in his mouth. He didn't know for sure what was happening but he was surely overwhelmed. Another long stroke was it all it took, he felt himself heat up, as he released a shout his body beginning to twitch uncontrollably, trying so hard to vocalize his pleasure. The androids didn't stop while his orgasm hit, he screamed as the merciless thrusts kept hitting him deeply, and yet so nicely, and as the strokes continue, his euphoria never faded, it just got stronger and stronger. His body was twitching, and convulsing under the gang of androids and they did nothing but hold him still. Sonics body was certainly on fire, and he could still feel his hot juices sliding down his thigh.

He screamed into the flesh so much, his body overwhelmed and twitching in ecstasy, but they kept mechanically fucking him. Sonic let his body give into it, the pleasure too much to bear and too painful as he let himself fall limp, he couldn't struggle. His nerves weren't too sure what to do aside from lay there and moan, and convulse til it stopped. He wanted to grip something, anything but the androids held down their prisoner tightly, he couldn't take this. His body was so heated, and his brain was already mushed from such a strong orgasm.

He laid there for what felt likes hours of being thrust into, the androids quite enjoyed his struggle it seemed, because they drawled everything out for such a long time. His jaw and asshole were so sore when he finally felt a twitch, the androids almost simultaneously reaching their climax at the same time. He felt the cock in his mouth move before ejecting its release, the liquid surprisingly hot for such a cold entity. While the one in his rear, the twitch and swelling were a little painful, but he could feel the liquid seeping out in an icky mess. The android on top moved his cock out, Sonic opened his mouth about to spit the damn salty bullshit out.  
Only for cold hands to extend forward and force his maw shut.

'Swallow.'

It was a silent command, but a humiliating one none the less, Sonics eyes widened. The hero sighed taking in a sharp inhale through his nose before shutting his eyes.

'Here goes my decency I suppose.'

He swallowed the liquid, and sure enough, the android dropped his jaw. Sonic let himself fall limp on the floor, his body was so very sore, he was pretty sure his ass was bleeding from the lack of preparation.

The four androids, exchanged a Look with each other, whatever that meant sonic wasn't sure, but when the androids moved around and the fourth one took his dark cold hands and suddenly pushed his thighs apart further, the message became a little more clear. His body was exhausted, and he let out an audible whine,

" Please, don't," The familiar blood orange eyes stared into emerald greens for a moment, all they did was push their cock up into his rear, he let out a low groan, purely to the sensitivity of his body. The other androids this go-round merely dug more bruises into Sonics already bruised body as they held him still.

He cried out in protest, screaming out please don't, or stop as much as he possibly could, his throat already felt raw from his earlier endeavor. The android gripped onto the blue thighs before him, and after a few minutes of protest, the whines turned into more drawn-out moans of Please... Sonic felt his body heating up more, as he glanced down he groaned. This android liked hitting his g-spot and while its thrusts were mechanical like the others, it wasn't quite thrusting how he had come to shamefully like. He took a sharp inhale before letting out a low.

" Deeper... please." He felt a jolt of pain course through him, and a low moan escaped him as the cock continued riding into him, he could feel it pushing in and out against his insides. He found he loved that gut dropping sensation.

" Please... Chaos? yes.." he screamed scrambling against the others, he could feel his erection coming back, from the stimulation. The android stopped for a moment— however, it was courteous enough to leave its flesh embedded in the other. Another one promptly sat on his face, pushing their cock, into his mouth again.

Sonic's ears folded, but he hesitantly got back into the earlier system, this one had just pushed around half in, so the blue blur busied himself with licking the flesh and suckling on it, rather than trying not to choke. Another one, of the robots, gripped sonics wrist and Sonics eyes widened as he felt his fingers  
slip around a familiar slimy cold bit of flesh. That one began forcing his hand up and down, and the blue hero seemed to get the gist.

He was going to be really sick.

The fourth, laid itself down, on top of the other, promptly pressing his cold tongue against his right breast, he let out a shiver to the new sensation. Til all of a sudden his g-spot started to feel really good. It was almost like something was vibrating— he glanced down and observed the other being was moving its hips rather quickly. Sonic felt himself starting to scream as his cheeks heat up— the thrusting had felt great but he could practically feel his whole body vibrating, it was almost enough to make him come on contact. The blue hero could hear his heart pounding, as the mess continued. He did feel his back arch quicker this time, from his nipple being licked, and the dick in his mouth was starting to become arousing in itself he struggled to scream and grasp on anything once again, as his body flailed around looking for anything to keep him steady as he bucked up. His release somehow felt more euphoric this time, his breaths were labored and he planted against the cock that muffled his pleasured cries, sonic shut his eyes busying himself with the task of sucking on the tip as he felt his brain melt away into nothingness. This time letting the thrusts continue afterward, letting the low groans and moans continue to escape his mouth as over stimulation took his shaking body.

He laid there for what felt like days, his asshole was practically numb from the vibrations, thrusting so deep into him, and his general figure was convulsing and panting around, he felt a familiar twitch and come flooded his hole, and his mouth and his hand as he pumped out the last erection. This time he had swallowed on release, the submissive behavior perhaps a little too loud. The juices spattered him, he was bathed in both his own and the androids semen, he must've been coated in the stuff. The musty smell was starting to become enough to make him horny again.

" O-Oh please don't..." he tried to whine something along the lines of but his speech was so slurred it sounded like nothing more then drawled out noises.

His protests were not recognized as the beings once again prepared themselves moving around. They didn't hold him as tight, but sonic was so exhausted he was certain he couldn't even stand right now if he wanted to.

One of the androids gripped blue thighs, and lifted them up into the air, forcing them forward and open before widening them further, Sonic whined in protest.

There was a loud boom, and the android spattered into a mess of wiring, a large hole visible in the back of its head as shrapnel and wires scattered across the floor. Sonic let his legs drop, and he looked up at the direction the noise had come from.

In the doorway, stood two figures, one of which was holding a gun, and the other had a pair of wings, both of which looked pretty pissed off.

It looked like the last of the androids were in for a rude awakening


End file.
